How This Happened
by pikachujellytime
Summary: "It really, really wasn't supposed to happen this way. Even though it, he loved her with all his heart. So much. He just couldn't express it properly." AU. Percy and Piper can't seem to get away from each other, after Jason and Annabeth leave them. Why did they confide in each other, and not anyone else? Read and Review please! Rated T for language and slight adult themes.
1. Prologue One

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing, all characters and plot are originally from Rick Riordan's book series' Percy Jackson and the Olympians, and Heroes of Olympus.**

**A/N: Hey guys, don't hate me for this. I know, odd pairing and everything. It kind of sounds like I'm bashing Percy, but wait till you read more on, because it's a lot more complicated than that. Seeya!**

—

{Percy's Story}

It really, really wasn't supposed to happen this way, for either of them.

Even though it did happen, he loved her with all his heart. So much, so very much. He just couldn't express it properly.

But yet, after Annabeth and Percy broke up, everything just... went downhill.

It had gone downhill before that, though, many months before it. After him and Annabeth got married, his best friend, Piper, would come they'd talk and talk and talk, staying up all night with each other. She brought him the happiness that he forgot when he was around Annabeth.

After him and Annabeth got married, Percy shut down, in his own way. He stopped talking to Piper, and she stopped coming around. He didn't know why, but when he found out her and Jason had gotten married it drove him mad to absolutely no ends.

He mentally abused himself everyday with the information. Why was he so upset with Piper? Shouldn't he be super excited, because he was married to Annabeth the... the love of his life?

But it was a lot more complicated than that.

He and Piper would meet up sometimes, on their secret place at the beach. Percy's water naiad sister, – with odd, special powers – Settora, had found it for them.

All in all, they only met up together about 3 times. Out of one of those times, Piper kissed him. He kissed back, then reluctantly pulled away. When they both left that night, he went back to Annabeth at their home.

The way he got his anger out about these mixed feelings with Piper wasn't in a good way, at all. He'd hit her. Abuse to Annabeth, who'd done nothing wrong. He'd only done it a few times, but it was enough to make him hate himself even more.

He and Piper met up on the beach one last time. She said she was going to leave, and he knew the sad truth about what she meant. This time he kissed her, and he told her he loved her. Before she could reply, he was gone, already leaving back to his home with Annabeth.

After he broke up with Annabeth, he withdrew himself from every way off life. He left Camp Half Blood, went to someplace... quiet, where he could be on his own, for as long as he wanted. He never even dared to come back.

But at one point, he did...


	2. Prologue Two

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing, all characters and plot are originally from Rick Riordan's book series' Percy Jackson and the Olympians, and Heroes of Olympus.**

**A/N: Read and enjoy, reviews would be appreciated.**

* * *

{Piper's Story}

It wasn't supposed to end up this way. But when it did, she was so conflicted within herself that it physically made her sick.

And, she supposes, that this mess she's gotten herself into is just one big ball of confusion, conflicted feelings, hurt, abuse and... love.

She started off just loving Jason. Everyday after lessons at camp they'd all hang out. Annabeth was really never there, off with her friend and Percy's older sister Mae.

Piper had lots of fun, they'd go on car rides and they'd laugh and joke around. Winter was the best because everyone got to play around in the snow. Percy and Piper would have snowball fights, while Jason and Nico talked about random stuff. Most of the time, Jason was real quiet, unless he was getting any of his friends out of trouble, or when he was defending Piper.

To Piper, the quietness bothered her, almost too much. She liked being around Percy a lot because she could tell him anything. The only problem was that she needed someone to be there for her as not just a friend, but a boyfriend or lover.

Jason was that to her, though he wasn't that for her fully.

Sometimes, when he wasn't enough, she cried to Percy. It was a selfish cry, though she loved Jason so much she'd never leave him.

Then Annabeth and Percy got married. She was happy for him, but something inside her ached, to her ultimate surprise. Pushing it aside, though, she continued to love Jason with all of her heart.

She got pregnant; then lost the baby at birth. Everyone was devastated, Piper the most.

That was when her and Percy met on the beach again.

This time, when he kissed her, it was different. There was so much passion in the kiss, but hurt and anger mixed in with it. Piper was going to leave; just for a little while.

Then Percy told her he loved her. Gone in a flash, she didn't even have time to reply. This broke her far more than ever before.

She came back to Jason and her other friends, around a week later. Annabeth blamed Piper, calling her a home-wrecker. And Piper barely defended herself, but Nico and Jason did their hardest to make her go away.

Then Nico screwed up his relationship with Thalia; cheating on her, then breaking up with her for some floozy that went off and on with him for several years. It had gotten Thalia angry, angry at everyone, and when Piper confessed the kisses with Percy, it was the last straw.

She went berserk, but promised not to tell Jason. She from then on avoided Piper, and that led the daughter of Aphrodite into deep depression.

She absolutely hated herself.

When had everything gone wrong?

Then, a little over a year later, Piper and Jason broke up.

They admitted they had both fallen out of love; and when Piper came out with the truth of Percy and the kisses, Jason forgave her. But Nico didn't, and never would, he called her a slut behind her back. She knew about it, but didn't care anymore. She gave up on all of them, going back to her own self and sulking.

But then, Percy came back.


	3. Chapter One - Reunion

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing, all characters and plot are originally from Rick Riordan's book series' Percy Jackson and the Olympians, and Heroes of Olympus.**

**A/N: Sorry for the cliffhangers! But now just continue on with the story.**

* * *

When Percy came back, he immediately when straight to Piper, and she went straight to him. They met up by the lake, talking about how Piper and Jason were over, and how Percy tried to go back to Annabeth but she rejected his apologies and pleas.

That night, a lot changed between them. At one point they headed back to the Poseidon cabin, and they just sat on his bed, continuing talking. Percy picked up Piper's hand and messed with her fingers, making her falter in the middle of her sentence.

"P-Percy," she started, his name a stutter on her lips. "Remember when... when you told me you loved me?" Percy flinched, then nodded. "Do you still feel the same way?"

"I–" Percy started, but he stood up, dropping Piper's hand and running a hand through his hair. "I, I uh... Do you love me?"

"No," Piper lied. She immediately felt sick, lying like that, but she didn't want to embarrass herself.

"Then my answer doesn't matter," Percy simply replied.

"Yes, it does."

"No, Piper, it doesn't."

"Tell me, please?"

"Yes, alright? I still love you!" Percy shrank back against the cabin wall at those words, and wouldn't meet Piper's eyes after that.

"I love you too," the kaleidoscope-eyed girl said, then inwardly sighed when Percy glared at her.

"No you don't," he said, his eyes still on the ground. "You're just tired, not thinking straight."

"We both know that's not true."

"Then why the hell did you lie to me? Do you even know how much guts it took me to admit that to you?" Percy spat at her.

"I just-" she licked her lips, taking a deep breath. "I didn't want to be embarrassed."

That's when the son of Poseidon let out an angry growl, then walked over to her, pulling her up to her feet and slamming her against the wall. "You shouldn't do that."

Terrified, Piper closed her eyes, then popped them back open when he released her.

"I... I want to be with you," Piper stuttered out. "W-W... Will you be with me?"

"No–" the dark hair boy started, then sighed at the pained look on her face. "Yeah. Fine."

Piper took a step toward him, but Percy stepped back, glaring at her. "I don't want you touching me."

"Why not?" Piper asked.

"Because I don't, not yet. I'm not comfortable with you yet."

"But–"

"I said NO!" Percy yelled, and Piper let out a whimper of surprise. "I'm sorry," Percy said suddenly, his tone returning to normal. "I just... I used to hit Annabeth. I don't want to do the same to you, because it scares me, scares me that I could hurt you."

Piper bit her lip. "What's the difference between me and her?"

"I don't know. You're different, you always have been. But I don't want you touching me unless I touch you first. That means no holding hands, nothing.

"I don't want to hurt you like I did to Annabeth. I'd never forgive myself for doing what I did to her, to you. I want you to know that."

"I... love you," Piper said.

Percy replied with simply, "Yeah."

After that night, things took on a whole new toll. The next day, they talked for hours on end, and as Piper got less afraid of him, she held his hand tight in hers. He pulled away immediately, but it didn't phase her. She understood, but holding his hand even for a few second sparked electricity up her arm.

The next day, after a conversation about where he went and why he came back, she hugged him. He pushed her away, but then pulled her back, and sobbed into her shoulder.

"Shh, it's okay Percy," she murmured into his ear, pulling him closer to her.

A sob escaped his throat, and he wrapped his arms around her small body, then walked slowly towards his bed with her.

Laying down, Piper let his head rest on her chest, as he wiped tears away and then in an instant, his moods switched.

He stood up, letting out an angry huff. "Why did you touch me?"

"Because I can, and because I'm not afraid of you," Piper said.

His green eyes narrowed at her. "How did you know I wouldn't of just hit you?"

"Like you said, I'm different from Annabeth. And I'm not afraid because even if you do, I'll still love you, because I did it to myself, taking a risk when you warned me."

His eyes softened for a moment, before they were hard again. "You're unbelievable."

"Thank you. Now are you just gonna stand there or would you rather get your crying ass back over here and let me comfort you," she simply said, an obvious smirk on her face.

He grimaced, but reluctantly walked over, climbing back into bed and pulling her close to him.

"Piper..."

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I love you too, Percy."


	4. Chapter Two - Panic

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing, all characters and plot are originally from Rick Riordan's book series' Percy Jackson and the Olympians, and Heroes of Olympus.**

**A/N: Thank you all so much for the reviews!**

—

Everything was pretty much the same every single day.

Until Piper started having her panic attacks.

"Piper," Percy said, tentatively touching his girlfriend's shoulder in attempt for her to calm down.

"Wha–" she jumped when he touched her, looking at herself in the mirror with bloodshot eyes and shaking horribly with her hands gripping the sides of the sink so hard her knuckles turned white.

"C'mere," he whispered. Gathering her into his arms, she let go of the sides of the sink as he picked her up bridal-style, carrying her out of the bathroom and laying her on their (yes, _their_) bed.

She let herself go numb as he tucked her under the blankets.

"D-Don't leave me," she stuttered out, her eyes closed as she blindly reached for Percy's hand. He sighed, laying under the blankets with her, pulling her close and kissing every part of her face. Her cheeks, nose, eyes, forehead, chin... Then her lips, just ever so softly.

These were rare moments, when Percy got like this. Most of the time seeing Piper sad or hurt made him angry; but there were some exceptions where all he wanted to do was hold her and kiss her and do his best to make her feel better.

She was thankful for it, especially when she questioned her own sanity.

"I love you," she murmured, burying her face in his neck as he held her tighter.

"I love you, too," the dark haired boy said, holding her closer to him.

Out of everything they'd been through, Percy could always seem to make her feel better when it was like this. Sometimes all she could do was weep. Because she was so tragically sick of her life, but the only other person that could really understand was him.

She pulled back from his neck, stared at him, then kissed him slowly. Percy kissed back, then gripped her sides so hard she knew there were going to be bruises but she didn't care because they were kissing and it was needy, but heated and passionate and —

"Anna," Percy groaned quietly.

Piper stopped, mid kiss, then pulled back completely, out of his arms, all the way across the bed away from him.

She tried to stop herself from shaking. Her boyfriend just called her /Anna./ As in, Annabeth. She wanted to start crying but knew that would be selfish of her because he was going through some stuff, too.

She stole a glance over at Percy, and he looked angry.

"Why did you pull away?" He asked.

"Why did you call me Anna?" She replied.

"What? I didn't!"

"Yeah, you did."

"Well screw you!"

"Fuck you."

And with that, Piper got up, locked herself in the bathroom, and didn't come out for three days straight.


	5. Chapter Three - Cheater

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing, all characters and plot are originally from Rick Riordan's book series' Percy Jackson and the Olympians, and Heroes of Olympus.**

**A/N: I wasn't updating cause... I wanted more reviews DX and sorry my chapters are kinda shitty and short. I'm trying to make them longer but I'm not as good as those other writers. /: Oh well. ON WITH THE STORY!**

—

When she finally came out of the bathroom, she had showered and was still wet, just plainly in her towel. She walked over to one of the drawers and put some underwear on, then pulled one of Percy's shirts over her head.

Percy watched her angrily, and when she slid into bed next to him, he immediately grabbed her and squeezed her tight. Painfully tight, but she didn't care, she was used to it.

"Don't ever leave me like that again. Please," he growled, and she nodded in understanding.

Later, she got up and walked over to the mini fridge, grabbing an apple and just munching on it. She never had much of an appetite anymore, and all she and Percy did was lay in his bed. They hadn't come out of his cabin for weeks.

It was night time then, and Piper pulled a pair of shorts and stepped outside, into the cool air.

From not being outside for so long, she felt dizzy from all of the fresh air and space. She glanced back into the cabin and Percy was rubbing his eyes, stumbling out the cabin and towards her.

"What're you doing?" He asked, wrapping his arms around her from behind and nipping at her neck, making her shudder with pleasure.

"Just looking around, the stars are pretty."

He nodded, rubbing gentle circles on her hips. "You're prettier," he murmured. She blushed, and leaned back against him, a small smile on her face.

When they went back inside, they kissed and pulled of clothing and soon enough, by the end of that night, they had officially made love for the first time.

Piper felt so good the next morning. You see; with Percy, even with their complicated relationship, he still managed to show her love in a physical way. Even though he wasn't very good with his words or his actions.

—

They ended up in bed more than once on a regular basis. Sometimes it was love, sometimes it was just anger and pent up emotion. Either way, they had each other, and that was enough for both of them.

One morning, after getting up out of bed with a tangled sheet around her, Piper noticed Percy was gone. She frowned, but got dressed at a hurried pace, stepping outside and almost fainting because, once again, they nearly never left the Poseidon cabin.

Steadying herself, she went to go look by his and her tree in the woods. On her way there, she ran into her half sister, Gwendolyn. Gwendolyn was technically a daughter of Venus, but she stayed in Camp Half Blood for the time being.

"Oh, Piper," she mumbled.

"H-Hey Gwen," Piper stuttered. Gwen knew what went on with her and Percy, and she wasn't exactly happy about it, but she accepted it either way. "Have you seen Percy?"

Gwen sighed. "Yeah, I saw him, locking lips with Annabeth. I'm so sorry, Piper," she sighed.

Just then, Piper completely shut down, she went back to the Poseidon cabin, ignoring Gwen's tug at her arm, shrugging her off. Piper, stepping into the Poseidon cabin, shut the door behind her and leaned against it, sinking down until she was sitting. How could he do this to her? Did she mean nothing to him?

Then, after regaining her confidence, she stood up and walked out the door, slamming it behind her to go find Percy.

—

She found Percy leaning against the bridge finally, and as she walked over, he turned around. A bored, emotionless expression was on his face (pretty much how he always looked), and sighed at her.

Piper didn't hesitate to walk right up and slap him.

And that was when the truth came out.


	6. Chapter Four - Truth

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing, all characters and plot are originally from Rick Riordan's book series' Percy Jackson and the Olympians, and Heroes of Olympus.

A/N: I wasn't updating cause well... I was waiting for more reviews. PLEASE give more reviews! Thank you!

Also, I've been trying to make the chapters longer, sorry they've been so short!

—

"What the fuck?" Percy yelled at Piper.

"What do you mean, 'what the fuck?' You cheated on me with Annabeth!" Piper yelled back, biting back tears.

"It was just a kiss," he said defensively.

Piper sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. "That doesn't justify anything."

"I'm sorry," he mumbled, stepping closer to her. He picked her up, putting her over his shoulder.

"Percy!" Piper yelled, fussing. "Put me down!"

"Nah, I'm good. Ha," he said, and she just went limp. There was no use arguing with him anymore.

When they got to his cabin, he laid her down on the bed, and began kissing her neck. She was so angry at him, but the feeling in her chest was tugging her towards the decision she knew she would regret in the morning.

During the next few hours, her head was full of different things and different feelings. His actions were angry and rough, then sweet and gentle, going back and forth until they were both too tired to do anything but lie there in silence.

At what point did she ever think this was anything more than a game?

—

These actions went on for weeks on end, the hate and love, passion and anger... Mixed together.

In her mind, it sounded like a Rihanna song.

—

Percy woke up one morning, finding himself tangled up with Piper's body. He didn't want to move, in fact he did nothing more than stare at her.

She was so beautiful; why did he have to start loving her? It was completely unfair, because she'd draw him in with the way she just... did.

He got angry at her a lot, and he knew she was angry at him most of the time, too. But what did it matter? _I wasn't trying to make her life worse, I was trying to make mine better_, he thought to himself.

He pulled her closer, clutching her to his chest, his face in her hair. It made him so angry when she was sad, especially when he was the reason. She was just... Piper. She had emotions like everyone else, but to him, she wasn't like _everyone else._

He'd only been in love with one girl other than her, and compared to Piper, Annabeth was probably the most perfect person ever.

But he didn't want perfect. He wanted imperfect, so imperfect that to him, she was perfect. It was complicated, tangled up in his mind, but it all made sense in the end. At least to him, anyway.

So when he had pulled her closer and she had wrapped her arms around his neck, he knew that she was just, the one. _The one._

He couldn't let her go, and he wouldn't.


	7. Chapter Five - Crying

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing, all characters and plot are originally from Rick Riordan's book series' Percy Jackson and the Olympians, and Heroes of Olympus.**

**A/N: *whispers* you guys are gr8 honestly like THANK YOU SO MUCH. I feel awesome for even having a fanfic worth reading. Thanks so much! Enjoy.**

—

Piper hated crying, and she tried not to, but her emotions broke through most of the time. Percy, sure, was there, but he felt anger, sadness, love, and hatred when she was crying.

They weren't all directed at her, but two of them were. He felt angry at himself, for letting her cry; sadness because he didn't know what to do; so much love for her, because he always loved her and nothing could change that; and hatred, also directed towards her. Hatred because of the fact that she cried so selfishly, and then he directed hate at himself for even /thinking/ of these things.

/I'm such and idiot,/ he thought. Leaning against the kitchen counter, he watched her curled up in a corner as she pretended not to cry. But he knew her better than anyone, she was sobbing, biting back the sobs. He thought he should go over there... But what would he say? 'Why the hell are you crying, get up' or 'please stop crying, I'm sorry.' Neither of those would work, when he had no idea what was going on. He wasn't good with his words, especially in front of Piper.

He snapped out of his thoughts when he heard a loud hiccup coming from Piper, and almost smiled to himself. She probably had the loudest hiccups ever, and he grabbed a glass of water and a damp washcloth, walking over to her.

"Pipes," he murmured, and inwardly sighed as he saw her red, puffy eyes. He shook his head, and cleaned up her face with the washcloth. Then handed her the water as she hiccuped again.

After she finished her water, she flung herself at Percy. "Thank you," she said quietly, her voice hoarse. She held onto him tight, and he wrapped his arms around her, kissing the top of her head.

They stayed there for quite awhile, holding each other, until Percy picked her up, grabbed a blanket, and walked out of the cabin. When he reached their destination in the woods, he spread the blanket out the best he could while still holding Piper, then laid down with her, breathing in the fresh air.

She pulled away from him, laying on her back with her eyes closed. Her eyes were less puffy, and her face a light shade of pink.

He watched her, then pulled her close again. She smiled softly. There was always a certain kind of understanding silence between them. Whether it was comfortable, or uncomfortable, it was almost like they could read each other's minds.

Softly, she kissed him, and he cupped her cheek in his hand, not letting her pull away from the kiss quite yet. The kiss was needy and full of want, and Piper could feel tears start to well up again as she pulled him as close as she could and murmured, "I can't seem to get you close enough."

They got up and went back to the cabin, slamming the door behind them. In a second they were on the bed, Percy on top of her and pulling her shirt and bra off as he felt her curves caressed her breasts, his erection already straining against his jeans.

Clothes came off and Percy thrusted into her, as her moans and whimpers turned him on even more. She buried her face in his neck, the closeness barely enough as their needs were fulfilled with just an hour of being intimate together.

—

It was rare times when Piper even found Percy crying, and he hated when he let his weak side out. He usually tried to cry when she was only away, but at rare points she caught him; and couldn't seem to make her go away.

Piper walked into the cabin one day, back from the grocery store (at one point or another they needed more food) and saw him on the edge of the bed, head in his hands. She carefully closed the door and put the groceries away, understanding that he needed a few moments to recollect himself.

When she finished putting the groceries away, she walked over and sat next to him. Putting an arm around his shoulders, she was surprised to see Percy turn to her and bury his face in her chest. She held him as he continued crying, knowing that all she could do was hold him, because he didn't like talking about it. Gently, she stroked his hair, letting out a deep breath.

When he stopped crying, he pushed her away and she stumbled back, looking down and sighing.

"I'm sorry," she said, but then he pulled her close again and held her bone-crushingly tight.

That night, they slept just on the ground. In each others' warmth, and Piper didn't care how many tears of his soaked her shirt.


End file.
